Empire of Sin (video game)
Empire of Sin is an upcoming video game being developed by Romero Games and published by Paradox Interactive. It is expected for release in the second quarter of 2020 for Microsoft Windows, macOS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. In the game, the player takes the role of one of several mob bosses inspired by real-life figures in Chicago during the Prohibition era. The player uses their boss to control the actions of their underlings to take over opponents' business and recruit new members to their cause while defending their own empire from the other bosses. Gameplay Empire of Sin plays as a real-time simulation game with the player taking the role of a crime boss in the Prohibition era, starting anew in 1920 and trying to gain control of Chicago by 1933. As the boss, they can enlist up to 16 underlings from 60 potential ones to manage their empire of questionable businesses, such as speakeasies, casinos, and brothels, protecting them from the law and rival mafia gangs, while trying to extend their own influence by taking over others. The game uses alcohol as a type of currency to extend the empire's influence. Alcohol can be made by breweries under the player's control, given to the player by allies, or rewarded as part of completing various missions. The quality of alcohol can impact its influence; poor quality alcohol can be made cheaply and initially sold at a high profit, but over time will lose its value. Taking over another business may involve direct combat, during which the game enters a turn-based tactical role-playing game similar to X-Com, or can occur through other persuasive means, including short-term alliances with other gangs to defeat a common foe. Combat and other situations are impacted by various traits and perks the characters have, and may cause them to act differently from the player's orders. For example, a character with the "Hair Trigger" trait may fire their weapon rather than moving to cover when ordered. These traits can change over the course of a game; an underling may become more accustomed to solving problems through violent means the more they are put in such conditions, for example. Controlling more territory gives the gang boss more funds to better arm their underlings or to recruit new members. The game is partially roguelike in nature as the businesses on the game's map reallocate each playthrough, and new characters are generated with different perks each time. Some have compared Empire of Sin as a successor to the 1999 game Mob Rule. Development Empire of Sin is being developed by the wife-and-husband team Brenda and John Romero of Romero Games, with Brenda as the lead designer. According to John, Brenda's past game development history which included the Wizardry video game series and board games based on historical scenarios, had given her great insights into role-playing games (RPG) and creating gameplay systems that focused on character interactions. The Prohibition era ideas behind Empire of Sin had been something she wanted to do for 20 years. This led to the pair seeking Paradox Interactive as their publishing partner given that Paradox is well-known for historical simulation games. The game was first revealed as part of Nintendo's Direct presentation at E3 2019. It is currently slated for release on Microsoft Windows, macOS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch in the second quarter of 2020. References External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2020 Category:macOS games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Video games developed in Ireland Category:Video games set in Chicago Category:Video games set in the 1920s Category:Paradox Interactive games Category:Single-player video games Category:Prohibition in the United States